


you always make me smile

by mohritz, shoelaces



Series: this mess was yours, now your mess is mine [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fights, Friendship, Injury, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Bellamy, Sick Character, Skateboarding, jackson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohritz/pseuds/mohritz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelaces/pseuds/shoelaces
Summary: “You and your friends are going to be the death of me,” Jackson deadpans, before swatting Jasper over the head gently. He squawks in response, and Maya giggles.(or, five times jackson has to look after one of miller's friends, and the one time miller himself makes an appearance)





	you always make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello!
> 
> we're sorry about the delayed updates at the moment. we've had exams, but we're done now so hopefully they should speed up again!
> 
> wells finally makes an appearance! we're sorry it's taken this long wtf

**1\. Monty**  
  
Monday mornings might be Jackson’s least favourite time of the week. Of course, they are hated by most people, but he reserves a special sort of anger for having to get up at 6. He’s just glad none of the kids were in medical overnight.  
  
He leaves his room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and heads towards the medical centre. Abby doesn’t appear to be there yet, and so he turns the lights on and begins setting up for the day, thinking fondly of Saturday night. He and Miller had gone to the Dropship and shared a milkshake, and Jackson had found himself laughing at every single story he was told about the boy’s group of friends (his favourite remains the screaming match that Murphy and Bellamy apparently managed to get into over what Hannah Montana’s best song was. He likes that Bellamy thinks it was the Hoedown Throwdown: he definitely agrees).  
  
He hasn’t even had time to get his morning coffee when Jasper comes running in, Maya hot at his heels.  
  
“Jackson!” he says, hands on his knees, searching for breath.  
  
Maya seems to sense his inability to continue and speaks. “Monty is having trouble breathing. We just got back from a morning walk – he’s outside in the lobby.”  
  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” Jackson says. He rushes over to the medicine cabinet, searching through the packets of medicine until he finds the one labelled ‘Green’. He pulls out Monty’s spare asthma inhaler and jogs outside.  
  
“What happened?” he says, when he reaches where Maya and Jasper are sat on the chairs next to Monty by reception. “You’re usually pretty good at managing your allergies.”  
  
As Monty takes his inhaler, his breathing starts to level out, making it much easier for him to talk.  
  
“There was a cat-”  
  
He barely has time to get the words out before Jackson is glaring daggers at him.  
  
“Idiot,” he says. “You know you’re allergic! So does Jasper! Don’t pet things you’re allergic to.”  
  
“It was cute,” Monty manages to grumble, taking another dose of his inhaler.  
  
“You and your friends are going to be the death of me,” Jackson deadpans, before swatting Jasper over the head gently. He squawks in response, and Maya giggles.  
  
“What was that for?” Jasper complains.  
  
“If you know your boyfriend is allergic to something, maybe don’t let him pet it?” Jackson shakes his head. “I am going to print you out a list of things you cannot have contact  
with, and you are going to obey that list. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Mr Jackson, sir,” Jasper says. Monty snorts.  
  
“Is that what Miller calls you?” he asks, smirk on his face.  
  
“Get out of my sight,” Jackson gets up, sighing. “Sorry, Maya, that was rude.”  
  
“No offense taken,” she laughs gently. “These two are a handful.”  
  
“Understatement of the century.”  
  
He watches as Jasper helps Monty to his feet and the three of them head towards the mess hall. Monty laughs at something Maya is saying, coughing a little, and he smiles at how Jasper seems to tighten his hold.  
  
Monty and Jasper may be insufferable, but he’s fond of them anyway.  
  
**2\. Murphy**  
  
Jackson isn’t particularly surprised when he hears the door open on the evening of Student Takeover Day. This happens every year, to the extent where he and Abby have bets on whether the sports matches or the food will bring in the patients.  
  
It looks like he’s won this one because Murphy is gently led in, pale and sick looking, by an extremely guilty Raven, with a few of the others trailing behind. Miller isn’t with them, but that might be a good thing because Jackson thinks that he really doesn’t look his best when he’s cleaning up sick.

“Who was cooking?” Jackson asks, resigned to his fate as the stinky sick man for the next few hours, as he grabs a bucket from behind the desk and leads Murphy to sit down.   
  
“Raven,” Murphy croaks. “She doesn’t understand that food isn’t like machines. You can’t just keep shoving stuff together.”  
  
“Okay, you’ve got mechanics all wrong-” Raven starts, before the incredulous but significantly weaker than normal look on Murphy’s face shuts her up.

“You lot can have this argument later. One person gets to stay with Murphy, that’s it.” Jackson hands Murphy a water bottle. “I can’t keep up with all of you.”  
  
Octavia is out of the door with a quick goodbye and get well soon before anyone can start a debate. Comforting sick people isn’t really her scene.

“Did you all eat this food?” Jackson asks, stomach sinking as he imagines spending the night in here with half the school suffering violent food poisoning.

“Murphy was the only one who ate her cake thing.” Bellamy supplies, hovering awkwardly in the doorway. “The rest of us had the fruit.”  
  
“What I ate does not qualify as cake,” Murphy grumbles.  
  
“Good. Who’s staying?”  
  
“I’ll call Emori,” Raven starts to get her phone out.  
  
“Don’t call Emori,” Murphy says weakly. “I don’t want her seeing me like this. I want you to sit here and look at what you’ve done.”  
  
Bellamy snickers as he makes his way to the exit. Raven awkwardly takes a seat near the bed. Rolling his eyes, Jackson decides to leave them for a few minutes. Murphy is hardly dying, although he’ll probably need to stay overnight if only to save the cleaners the work upstairs.  
  
He settles back into his desk chair as he hears a half-hearted debate drifting from Murphy’s bed. It’s going to be a long night.  
  
**3\. Monroe**  
  
"I can't believe you two!"  
  
Jackson closes his eyes, sighs, and puts down the paperwork he'd been filling out.  
  
He's not all that surprised by what he sees (which is probably a worrying testament to how often these guys end up in the medical centre). Monroe is leaning against Harper, limping as they walk further into the room. Murphy and Emori trail sheepishly behind them.  
  
Harper continues as she leads Monroe over to the bed. "What made you think that was a good idea?"  
  
"Emori was teaching Monroe how to skateboard, we told you," Murphy protests. "She's a good skateboarder!"  
  
"Actually, I can't ride a skateboard. I just thought it would be funny."  
  
Murphy's eyes widen. "Em!"  
  
"It was funny," Monroe grins. "Parkour."  
  
"That's not - okay," Harper shakes her head vigorously, turning to face Jackson. "Monroe hurt their ankle."  
  
Jackson, well past the point of being angry, bends down next to the bed and looks at Monroe's ankle to see if there's any swelling.  
  
"Okay," he says, after a few seconds. "There's a bit of swelling but it's not too bad. You better stay in here for a bit just so Nurse Griffin can properly examine you when she gets back from lunch."  
  
Monroe nods, a hint of a smile still on her face. Harper looks mildly worried, but she's also started to see the funny side, and can't help but grin exasperatedly at them.  
  
Murphy and Emori look ready to bolt, much to Jackson's amusement.  
  
"Maybe don't try and skateboard if you have no idea how to do it?" Jackson suggests, heading over to the cabinets to grab an ice pack and some painkillers.  
  
"It's pro-active learning," Emori replies.  
  
"I'm not sure it's pro-active if Monroe has broken-"  
  
"Shut up, John," Emori clamps a hand over his mouth and drags him out the door. Jackson laughs, heading back over to Monroe and Harper with the ice pack.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad," he reassures Harper. "I just want Nurse Griffin to check it over."  
  
He leaves the two chatting on the bed in the corner, going back to the paperwork he was examining before. It's not nearly as dull looking as before, and as much as they drive him up the wall, he's thankful for their ridiculous escapades. Never a dull moment at this school.  
  
**4\. Octavia**  
  
Jackson gets his first taste of the true extent of the Blake family bond when Octavia stumbles into his room with a bloody nose and a black eye already forming. Bellamy is right behind her, looking absolutely furious and terrified at the same time. As Octavia lurches forward worryingly, Jackson slips out from behind the desk to catch her. Bellamy is there in an instant, trying to push Jackson away and talk to his sister.

To his relief, Clarke, who he hadn’t seen standing in the doorway, has his back. “Bellamy, stop! Jackson knows what he’s doing.”

Reluctantly, Bellamy steps back, though he’s still hovering too close anxiously. “She okay?” he asks.  
  
Jackson nods as he checks her vitals. “She should be okay. Slightly concussed, maybe.”

Bellamy makes a strange growling sound and turns to Clarke. “I swear to God, I’m gonna-”  
  
“You’re not killing anyone.” Jackson says tiredly, beckoning them forward to help gently lift Octavia onto one of the beds. “I’d have to fill out so many forms.”  
  
Clarke puts a hand on Bellamy’s arm and something unspoken passes between them as Bellamy sinks into one of the chairs. Clarke takes a seat next to him as Jackson busies himself with cleaning Octavia up. She stirs a little, already showing signs of coming around. She must have just fainted, he thinks, relieved. “How did this happen?”  
  
“She picked a fight with some guy who was rude to Lincoln,” Bellamy says miserably. “Lincoln’s in the office making a statement.”  
  
“She won.” Clarke adds. It sounds redundant, but Bellamy’s face relaxes just a little.  
  
Jackson nods. He prefers not to be the one getting the names of whoever is beating people up. The less he knows, the less he has to get involved. As Octavia groans and starts to open her eyes, he steps back, not wanting to get in the way of Hurricane Blake. Clarke gives him a grateful nod as Bellamy leans over the bed. School rules dictate Octavia will have to stay overnight, which means Bellamy and Clarke are staying overnight. He should really just start leaving his pillow in the office.  
  
**5\. Wells**  
  
Jackson barely knows Wells at all, mostly because Wells is a sensible and polite kid who doesn’t get dragged into stupid ideas. This is exactly why he’s surprised when Wells shows up to his office looking miserable with a split lip and a bruised cheek. There are no injuries on his hands, meaning he probably hadn’t fought back, so Jackson smiles gently and indicates for him to sit down. Abby is off dealing with something a little bit more serious so he’s handling this one on his own.  
  
“What happened?” he asks, holding an ice pack up to Wells’ face. He hisses in pain, but doesn’t complain.

“It was just about my dad again,” he says hollowly. “Maybe I should just transfer schools.”  
  
“Maybe you should report these things,” Jackson fires back.

He’s aware that people have been antagonising Wells for a while, but this is the first he’s heard of any physical violence. The only reason he knew about it at all was that Raven had been in medical before after trying to defend his honour to some guy who was a foot taller than her. Wells looks like he’s about to argue (or, in typical Wells fashion, gently disagree and apologise) when Clarke appears in the doorway looking awkward.

“I didn’t realise some people here were so bad,” she says quietly.  
  
“Clarke, what are you doing here?” Wells sighs.  
  
“Yeah, actually.” Jackson agrees. “This area is technically off limits to students.”  
  
Clarke nods. “I’ll be out in a minute. Wells, I-”  
  
There’s an awkward pause as Jackson wishes students would stop having their relationship defining moments in his office.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke finishes, and Jackson really doesn’t know the story there, but it must be something big because Wells looks a little bit stricken. Then his face breaks out into a smile, and he holds an arm out for Clarke, who rushes over.  
  
Kicked out of his own office again, Jackson returns to the desk to text Miller.  
  
**+1. Miller**  
  
Jackson is sorting the medicine cabinet when he feels arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. He relaxes back, chuckling, before turning around.  
  
"Miss me?" he teases, and Miller just grins.  
  
"So much," he replies, leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
They stay like that for a while, making out against the side of the counter, until they hear someone clearing their throat behind them.  
  
"That is most unhygienic," Raven drawls, from where she's standing next to Abby by the door.  
  
"Also technically not allowed," Abby points out. Miller just looks smug.  
  
"Sorry, Abby," Jackson says, glaring at Miller a little. "Don't look so pleased with yourself."  
  
Raven laughs. "Got your hands full with him, Miller."  
  
She follows Abby into the office, presumably for a check up on her leg, and Jackson pulls away from Miller to resume sorting the medicine.  
  
"You're cute, but you're also going to get me fired if you're not careful," he says. "So shoo. I'll see you tomorrow at the Dropship."  
  
"I look forward to it," Miller winks, placing another kiss into the side of Jackson's neck before heading out the door.  
  
Jackson's phone buzzes a few minutes later, and he's not surprised when he finds it to be Miller.  
  
**Chat: miller**  
  
**miller:** you better start learning how to lock those doors  
  
**jackson:** I can't LOCK THE MEDICAL CENTRE, Miller, students need access!  
  
**miller:** fine fine  
  
**jackson:** My room, however...  
  
**miller:** omw  
  
Jackson laughs, already out the door, and already a little bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at us on tumblr
> 
> http://bihanschen.tumblr.com/  
> http://mikewheelerprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/


End file.
